User blog:Mochizou/The Broken Boy
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 7 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 10.'The Broken Boy Ash and Kieran had always been open and honest with each other. It was the basis of their relationship. They were best friends and they trusted each other. Ash had confided in him about her anxiety and he opened up about being abused. It was new to Ash that there was something Kieran wasn't talking about and she was upset that he hadn't spoken to her but more than anything she knew that something had to be wrong for him to go quiet. Lizzy: 'I'm going to kill him '''Ash: '''No please don't. Leave him '''Lizzy: '''Ash, he's hiding stuff from you '''Ash: '''It's ok '''Lizzy: '''IT'S NOT OK! He can't do that to you. He's a jerk '''Ash: '''Lizzy stop '''Lizzy: '''No I won't stop. I'm so angry that he's lying to you. I thought he was one of the good ones '''Ash: '''And what if he still is? Perhaps there's a reason he's hiding stuff '''Lizzy: '''Are you defending him? '''Ash: '''No but what I'm saying is that it's not like him to be this way. There must be something that's bothering him. Some reason why Kieran's not being honest '''Lizzy: '''There's no excuse in my book '''Ash: '''We're not in your book. We're in mine. He's my boyfriend, my best friend, it's down to me how I deal with this. '''Lizzy: '''Can I still beat him up? '''Ash: '''No! '''Lizzy: '......Fine Over in the city 'Hunter: '''Thanks for coming '''Yazzy: '''It's no problem '''Gegi: '''We said we'd support you '''Hunter: '''I see Lizzy's not here '''Yazzy: '''Her and Ash are dealing with something. They said they'll come if they can '''Gegi: '''Yeah, Lizzy said she didn't want to miss you make an ass of yourself '''Hunter: '''Sounds about right ''Lizzy enters 'Lizzy: '''The princess is here '''Hunter: '''You came! '''Lizzy: '''Ew, I forgot it was for you. Ok bye '''Gegi: '''Lizzy sit down '''Lizzy: '''Ugh fine '''Hunter: '''I'm so nervous '''Yazzy: '''You'll do fine '''Lizzy: '''No he won't. '''Auditioner: '''Hunter? '''Hunter: '''That's me. Wish me luck '''Yazzy & Gegi: '''Good luck '''Lizzy: '''Break a leg....literally ''Hunter goes off into the room 'Gegi: '''So where's Ash? '''Lizzy: '''She's going to speak to Kieran '''Yazzy: '''Is she going to confront him about stuff? '''Lizzy: '''No...she's trying to go in gently. She thinks there's something wrong with him '''Gegi: '''Like what? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know. If you ask me he's fucking stupid. '''Gegi: '''Don't say that. Maybe there is an issue that we don't know about '''Lizzy: '''I don't want there to be secrets between us. The last time we kept it all secret, we almost fell apart. We came so far being honest, I don't want to lose all that now. ''Gegi looks down 'Lizzy: '''I just want us all to be honest '''Gegi: '''Sometimes it's hard to be '''Lizzy: '''But it shouldn't have to be. We're all best friends, we all trust each other '''Gegi: '''Sometimes opening up to the people you're closest to is harder than talking to a stranger '''Lizzy: '''Maybe you're right. I just thought we'd passed all that '''Gegi: '''Look there's something I nee- ''Hunter comes storming out 'Hunter: '''I NAILED IT '''Yazzy: '''Yay '''Lizzy: '''Ew '''Gegi: '''Did you get the part? '''Hunter: '''I've got to wait to find out. Should be soon ''Lizzy's phone rings '''Lizzy: '''What '''Ash: ''(on phone) Lizzy it's me '''Lizzy: '''Oh, hey Ash how you doing? '''Ash: '(on phone) ''I'm following Kieran '''Lizzy: '''What happened to speaking to him? '''Ash: '(on phone) ''I was trying to do that but I saw him get on the bus to the city so I got on it too. '''Lizzy: '''He didn't see you? '''Ash: '(on phone) ''No he had his head down. '''Lizzy: '''What are you planning to do when the bus stops? '''Ash: '(on phone) ''I'm gonna see where he goes. I know it's bad but if I know where he is then at least maybe I have a better understanding of why he's being secretive '''Lizzy: '''Be careful ok? '''Ash: '(on phone) ''Yeah I will. Ok I gotta go, we're stopping ''Ash hangs up Yazzy: 'What was that about? '''Lizzy: '''Ash just became a stalker ''Across the city, Ash has followed Kieran to a house in the suburbs. She's almost certain that this is his family home but she has no idea why he's there. He hardly ever visits his home. Inside she can hear Kieran talking to someone. Someone she can only presume is his dad 'Kieran's Dad: '''Where the fuck were you? '''Kieran: '''I had something to do in the town '''Kieran's Dad: '''That's not a fucking excuse. I told you to be home you pathetic fucking excuse for a son '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry. I'm here now though '''Kieran's Dad: '''It's not good enough! ''Ash hears something smash. She decides to move closer to the front door 'Kieran's Dad: '''Clean it up '''Kieran: '''No, I'm not cleaning up your mess '''Kieran's Dad: '''Clean it up or I'll break your nose '''Kieran: '''You just threw a glass at my head. I'm not cleaning it up! ''Ash hears Kieran attempt to walk away and can hear him run upstairs 'Kieran's Dad: '''Come back here and clean it up now! ''Kieran's dad follows him and through the misty glass of the front door, Ash can see the two at the top of the stairs 'Kieran's Dad: '''I'm warning you now. Clean. It. UP! '''Kieran: '''It's not happening ok? ''Kieran goes to walk away again 'Kieran's Dad: '''Get back here! ''Kieran's dad grabs Kieran's arm with such force, Kieran loses his balance and starts to fall down the stairs. Once Kieran's dad has let go, Ash sees Kieran tumble down the stairs and crash into the floor. Wasting no time, she opens the door and runs inside 'Ash: '''Kieran, oh my god are you ok? ''Kieran's groaning in pain. His face is cut and his body bruised. 'Kieran: '''A-Ash...what are you doing here? '''Ash: '''That doesn't matter right now. We need to get you to a hospital. Can you move? '''Kieran: '''My arm is in agony ''Ash looks up towards Kieran's dad 'Ash: '''What the hell is wrong with you?! '''Kieran's Dad: '''It's not me who's wrong. It's him! '''Ash: '''How can you be so cruel? '''Kieran's Dad: '''Just get him out of my sight ''Ash helps Kieran up and he limps out the door with Ash supporting his every step Back at the culture club 'Hunter: '''Not to be rude but why are we here? '''Lizzy: '''I called you here, I need to speak with you all '''Yazzy: '''What is it? '''Lizzy: '''The search for Tori is being called off '''Gegi: '''What? Why? '''Lizzy: '''When they found out she'd visited the music shop after she was reported missing, they came to the conclusion that she ran away and that since she's 18, there's nothing they can do. '''Hunter: '''What about Tori? '''Lizzy: '''We have to wait to see if she'll ever come home '''Yazzy: '''No more searching for her? '''Lizzy: '''She's probably not even in the area anymore. There's no point now. She wanted to leave. I don't know what to do. I want her to come home, I want our best friend back but if she doesn't want to be here, I can't force her. '''Hunter: '''So that's it? '''Lizzy: '''For now ''Over at the hospital 'Ash: '''Is everything ok? '''Kieran: '''You know what, for once it really isn't '''Ash: '''Kieran... '''Kieran: '''Ash please, I can't do this right now. Thanks to my dad, I now have a broken arm. ''Kieran starts walking towards the hospital exit. He's not been completely checked over by the doctors yet but he just wants to get out of there 'Ash: '''Kieran wait! '''Kieran: '''I'm going home Ash, you should do the same ''Kieran walks out the doors and out into the rain. The sun has long since set. It's dark and cold and the rain is only getting heavier 'Ash: '''Kieran stop! '''Kieran: '''I CAN'T! ''In the short time they've been outside, Kieran and Ash are already soaked. The rain falls off their hair and onto their face '''Kieran: I CAN'T STOP ASH, DON'T YOU GET IT?! EVERYTHING SUCKS 'Ash: '''Kieran... '''Kieran: '''IT'S ALL A FUCKING MESS! '''Ash: '''It's going to be okay '''Kieran: '''NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE OK. EVERYTIME I START TO GET SOMEWHERE, IT ALL GETS DESTROYED. I HATE THIS! I HATE IT ALL. I WISH I WAS DEAD ''Even though it's raining, Ash can see the tears flowing down Kieran's cheek. It takes her a moment to realise she's crying too 'Ash: '''Don't say that '''Kieran: '''I just want it to end Ash. I want it all to stop. I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this. I don't want to '''Ash: '''Let me help '''Kieran: '''There's nothing you can do. It's all gone to hell. ''Kieran turns off and walks away 'Ash: '''GET BACK HERE ''Kieran doesn't stop walking but Ash begins running towards him 'Ash: '''HEY ''Ash grabs hold of Kieran's good arm and spins him round. Before he can say anything, she kisses him 'Ash: '''Listen to me! Look at me! It doesn't have to end here! It won't! I love you ok? I love you so much and seeing you like this, it breaks my heart. I don't want you to live like this either '''Kieran: '''Then let me go '''Ash: '''NO! You're not going anywhere do you understand?! You're not leaving my side! I'm going to protect you like you protect me. We're going to get you through this. We'll get you back to your happiness. We'll make it ok again. '''Kieran: '''It hurts so bad Ash '''Ash: '''I know it does but we're going to change that. Starting now ''Ash hugs onto Kieran as he breaks down in her arms '''Ash: '''It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok.... Category:Blog posts